Margosa
Margosa the Vampire Mistress is a premium hero in Kingdom Rush: Vengeance. Margosa costs $2.99 and starts at Level 5. Description The wounds earned during Lord Vasile's defeat were cut deep into Margosa's memory. She recovered in an isolated cave. Her strength and hatred for Linirea growing day by day. She now returns looking to satiate her bloodlust. Skills Primary BAT FAMILIAR (passive) (3/3/3 hero points): :Summons a bat to her aid. Bat deals True Damage. : MIST OF DESPAIR (active, cooldown: 20 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): :Surrounds herself in a magical mist. Enemies in it suffer 80/120/200 True Damage (2/3/5 damage per 0.2s) and a 25%/50%/75% chance of missing their attacks for 8 seconds. :(The description is incorrect on mobile.) DARK CALL (active, cooldown: 25 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): :Teleports an enemy in front of her, impeding it from advancing and stunning it for 2/3/4 seconds. VAMPIRIC TOUCH (passive) (1/1/1 hero points): :Basic attacks now drain enemy's lives, healing her for 20%/30%/50% of the damage dealt. Ultimate Spell BEAST FORM (active, cooldown: 50 seconds) (4/4/4 hero points): :Margosa turns into a beast thirsty for blood. In beast form, Margosa heals for 80% of the damage dealt. *: It is affected by One Man Army. Secondary BAT FORM :Shapeshifts into a bat when traveling long distances. Stats Tips and Tricks Margosa is, without doubt, an amazing duelist, relying on her insane normal attack damage under beast form instead of her abilities '(though the abilities are still decent, it's just helping) 'Strengths *Up to level 10, by dealing 34-50 damage per 1.2 seconds in her normal form, Margosa possesses one of the highest base attack damage of all heroes (beside Doom Tank SG-11, Beresad and Jigou, all of them attack very slowly). On top of this, her 50% life steal from Vampiric Touch indicates that she will very rarely die while dishing out damage, as she just saps away the enemy health. Furthermore, against high damage high health but unarmored foes like Stonebeard Geomancer, Northern Berserker, Shieldbearers and even Paladins, she can stalk them without losing much health and kill them in a reasonable amount of time. *She also has Bat Familiar. This gives her a bat that similar to Shadow Archers's crow like doing True Damage and lock onto it's target, but a lot stronger. The bat don't have a full map range and only orbit around Margosa. It deals damage targeting someone else, helping her kill more foes and chipping in damage against stronger enemies, especially Shieldbearers, Frost Giants and MechaDwarf MK.9s as they depend on their amour for their tank capability. *Not just that, her ability Beast Form '''is an emergency button if she ever in a bad situation, against a strong enemy like Paragons and Golem Houses or a group of smaller Paladins and Musketeers. In a way, this act as crowd control because she does 73-109 damage for each 0.8 second, capable of melting enemies easily. *In addition to that, her passive: '''Bat Form which grants significant movement speed (usually she can fly to the far end of maps in less than 3 seconds), she is granted great versatility to assassinate troublesome supporting enemies like Sulfur Alchemists, Ice Witches, Svell Druids, Arcane Maguses and Devoted Priests with ease. Weakness *Do note that high damage ranged enemies in groups like Northern Huntress and Musketeers can still kill Margosa quite quickly. A strategy for this is to move her to a lane where there are no high damage foes and let her life steal until her health is full (her life steal rate on unarmored enemies is much faster than idle healing rate). Then move her back to the side of ranged enemies and watch the full health Margosa chomps through them. *High armor and damage foes like the MechaDwarf MK.9, Frost Giants and High Sorcerers can pose a big threat to Margosa. Though Margosa can survive an extended period of time against Mecha Dwarves and High Sorcerers, she is still mostly incapable of killing them, even with her bat which deals 9-21 true damage. Do not put her against the Frost Giant for more than 5 seconds as she will die. Instead, use the strategy listed above to constantly stall the giants and let your Mage Towers take care of the rest. *Her two other abilities: Dark Call and Mist of Despair is almost useless and often not worth it. **'Dark Call' teleports an enemy in front of Margosa, usually enemy near the exit. This immediately force Margosa to attack that enemy, makes more enemies leaked and repeats that process over and over, single-handedly ruined her ability to defend a choke point by herself or even with barrack. The best way to avoid this is control her to attacks the old enemies and treat her ability like a one-man stun with teleport. When an strong enemy about to leak and this ability has done cooling down, moves her to the farthest spot to teleport that enemy and return to where you are before. Other towers hopefully will do the rest of the work. **'Mist of Despair' is Margosa's only "crowd control", and saying that is a stretch. The mist has a supidly small area and it's only do DPS, so it will do little to no damage as the enemies walk through it. Instead, think of it as a shield and Margosa use it to dodge enemies's melee attacks, as well as poisoning her foes. It's can do something if you put barracks over it and stall the enemy in there, but is generally way too situational and unreliable. Upgrade this ability last to use your hero points on her better abilities. Additional Tips *Margosa cannot transform into bat form while in beast form, hindering her speed. *Margosa cannot use active abilities in beast form (Mist of Despair and Dark Call), but the passive bat still bites normally. *Though the description for the beast transformation ability duration lasts for 20 seconds, it is proven that as long as she is engaged in battle, she will continuously stay in beast form regardless of the limit. Hence if you want her to stay in beast form, let her be engaged and do NOT reposition her or let her idle (beast form cancels when she lands after travelling or remains idle). *Amalgamating the former 2 tips, if enemies are leaking through defenses, and you wish to have Margosa catch the leaks, this is the solution: if beast form's 20 sec duration is over but Margosa is still fighting hence remaining in beast form, directly tapping Margosa and repositioning her will not cancel beast form immediately. To prevent her from slowly approaching in beast form and reposition her quickly, remove Margosa from the battlefield by repositioning her to the nearest place where she can be idle, there she will shift back to her original form. Then, position the fast bat form Margosa to the leaked enemy. This may sound complicated but after some practice, catching a leaked enemy is a matter of 3 seconds, while the beast form Margosa may take up to 5 or more seconds. *Margosa's health fully replenishes after shifting into or out of beast form. Utilize this fully when Margosa is low on health. Related Upgrades Quotes * "You'll be a fine feast." * "I never drink... wine." * "I find your suffering exquisite." * "Not my blood type." * (death) "The hunter becomes prey." Trivia * The name Margosa is possibly derived from the Spanish word Amargo which means bitter. The ''-sa'' suffix likely comes to maintain the similarity to the Vampiresa, on which Margosa is based. * Margosa's Bat Form is based on both Lucrezia and the Vampiresa's form of movement. Equally, her Beast Form is possibly based on the Lycans transformation from human(oid) to beast. * "I never drink... wine." ** A line spoken by the 1931 film Dracula. The line is closely associated with the character and said in numerous related media. *'"I find your suffering exquisite."' ** A line said on screen by the character Vega, in the 2008 video game Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix. *'"Not my blood type"' ** Based on the phrase "Not my type" to indicate a person does not fit the preferences of the person stating the phrase. In this context, it also includes a reference to blood type and may be related to transfusion, as different blood types are often incompatible. *'"The hunter becomes prey"' **''The hunter becomes the hunted'' is a popular trope wherein the normally powerful hunter has the tables turned in it by the weaker or less intelligent prey, essentially becoming the hunted itself. Gallery Margosa_death.gif|"The hunter becomes prey" Margosa_levels_up.gif Category:Kingdom Rush: Vengeance Category:Premium Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Melee Heroes